The advent of electronic medical records and networking capabilities for sharing these records has greatly increased the amount of patient information available to caregivers. While this availability of information has given caregivers more opportunity to recognize relevant trends and connections in a patient's medical history, the sheer amount of information can sometimes cause relevant or vital information to be hidden among less important records. Even when a caregiver is able to effectively locate the vital information, precious time may be lost reviewing the patient's full medical history for relevant information.